


This is More Complicated!

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Sleepy Hollow OTP Prompts [29]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: A little angst, F/M, Fluff, Ichabod's really old fashioned, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Seven Year Tribulation, Traditions, but for the good reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie proposes.<br/>Ichabod's old fashioned.</p><p>Of course it doesn't go off without a hitch - pun intended.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>Prompt: Person B proposing to Person A.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	This is More Complicated!

**Author's Note:**

> Self prompted, but I'm sure there's one like this out there. xD This turned more angsty than I wanted...
> 
> I do not own _Sleepy Hollow_.

Abbie proposed.

Ichabod nearly died from the shock.

Or the outrage. Abbie still wasn't sure.

"Mi-" He choked off, staring at her with wide eyes. He was stock still and his face was red, but Abbie was distinctly under the impression that he wasn't staring at her in a good kind of shock.

"Ichabod," she said, eyebrows raised. "Now's about the time where you either say ‘yes’ or ‘no’. Although I'm hoping it's the first option."

"You..." Ichabod seemed to collect himself, drawing in a deep breath. "You're proposing marriage."

"... Uh huh. _Fairly_ obvious. I don't have a ring or anything, I probably should have gotten one, but you're so damn picky and for an engagement ring, it needs to be-"

Ichabod drew himself up to full height. "Women are not supposed to propose marriage."

Whatever moment she had created - which she had to admit, wasn't really a moment at all. She wasn't into the mushy-gushy romance crap - was gone in an instant. Replaced by an irritation that she desperately was trying to ignore.

"Not that I'm flattered, Abbie, but it is the-"

" _Flattered_?" Abbie repeated. "You are my _boyfriend_ , Crane. We have had what you called taboo, outer marital sex, remember? We've been dating since year three. You don't get to tell me you're _flattered_ when I propose to you like I'm an internet chat room stranger."

Ichabod faltered. "Apologies. That is not what I meant. I meant... Proposing marriage, there are certain... guidelines that a couple must follow, most of import being that the man asks the woman's father for his daughter's hand, selects a ring, and then proposes to _her_ -"

"Oh, my God, _Crane_. That was _years_ ago. Some people still do that, sure, but it's perfectly acceptable for women to do _anything_ that the men did. That's what gender equality's all about, you idiot."

"Abbie." Ichabod held up his hands. "Perhaps it is... acceptable for such things to take place in this century, however, I come from an age where-"

Abbie scoffed. "Forget it, Crane. Forget I did all that. Never talking about it again." She turned away, prepared to grab her coat and get the hell out of dodge and to the nearest bar.

"Abbie!" Ichabod caught her arm, spinning her back around. "Listen to me! I'm not saying that I don't share your sentiment, I'm just..." He took a breath. "... I am asking that you allow me to reciprocate."

Abbie stared up at him, the anger draining out of her again. "... What?"

"This is most important to me. You must understand... There are traditions and I myself wish to follow them. For both me, and you."

Abbie blinked slowly. "Wait... is this your roundabout way of saying ‘yes’ after you pissed me off with your old fashioned talk?"

"I haven't said anything," Ichabod replied. "I'm inquiring if you would be amenable to me asking you a question, however... some time in the near future."

Abbie raised her eyebrows. "If you're asking me to wait so that you can propose to me instead, that's basically saying ‘yes’. Proposing to someone who already proposed to you means the same thing."

Ichabod smiled gently. "Take it how you will, Miss Mills. Will you grant me this one small favor?"

Abbie rolled her eyes but smiled, stretching up to kiss him. "Yes."

 

**Author's Note:**

> ... but it all was cute in the end. xP (For the record, I support both proposal ways, but I prefer if the men propose. I'm a bit like Crane. :p)
> 
> An immense THANK YOU for all the of the fans that have followed this 30 Day Challenge! It was a lot more fun than I possibly thought it would be. Unfortunately, this challenge has come to an end, but I have more surprises in the works. Hopefully people aren't tired of my pen name yet. Hehe~


End file.
